


Haldarra

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Caranthir did not die in the 2nd kinslaying...





	Haldarra

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing was inspired by work on DeviantArt. Here is the link: https://www.deviantart.com/greenapplefreak/art/always-with-me-790523055

Caranthir gripped his arm tightly and he shut his eyes breathing harshly. He froze and looked up slowly as a sword was placed under his throat. He hissed softly seeing this was it. He was too injured to fight, his sword was on the ground broken. He had no chance of survival. He looked up slightly at the face of the one who would surely kill him. Yet, he saw nothing, since their face was hidden in shadows.

"What are you waiting for! Kill that monster!" Shouted out of the soldiers of Doriath said coming over.

The figure who stood over Caranthir clenched their sword a bit tighter. Then with a quick moment, they stepped back and slashed their sword around slashing the soldier’s throat. They dropped to the ground and the warrior lowered their sword and turned to Caranthir. "If you want to live then follow me," They said. Their voice clearly female and there was a clear tone of toughness.

"Who are you?" Caranthir asked as he stood up.

"The one who's trying to save your life so shut up and follow me. Or would you rather die?" She asked with narrowed eyes as she turned to look at him. She then quickly moved around him and jumped up and bringing her sword down on another soldier who came into the room.

"Fine," Caranthir said after a few moments. "How do you plan to leave without both of us being killed?"

"Just keep quiet and follow me." She replied quickly. Caranthir shook his head and ducked low following her closely. She led him through the halls, they both stuck to the shadows of the wall and avoided main halls. She then came to a door in which she slashed the lock with her sword then began walking down the long flight of stairs. Caranthir followed but as he did, he felt dizzy. He swayed a bit and fell against the side of the wall. He blinked as the she-elf stood in front of him. Her deep blue eyes looking at him with..worry? Yet, that was the last thing he saw as he slipped into a heavy darkness that stood on the edge of his mind.

* * *

Caranthir groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He blinked as his senses returned to him. He was laying on a semi-comfortable mattress with a thick knitted blanket laying over him. He felt bandages wrapped tightly around him.

He slowly pushed himself up and looked around the small room. It had a dresser and a table with two chairs. On the table, he noticed there was a bowl with bandages laying near it. He noticed his armor was in one corner of the room and it was then he realized he was shirtless. He just had loose-fitting pants and that was all. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and walked over to his cloak. Yet, he saw there was a tunic and a jacket laying on top of the dresser. He slowly dressed, he did his best to ignore the dull ache he felt in his body.

Once he was dressed he walked to the door. His walk was slow and stiff, but still, he moved to the door. He stepped into a narrow hallway, three doors stood on the other wall where the one with this room had three doors as well. He looked at them and then at the stairs that lead down most likely to the main floor. He walked carefully down the stairs and came to the main floor. The stairs lead right into the kitchen were an elf sat cross-legged in of the chairs stirring a mug. The elf was tall with hair as black as night. His eyes, however, were a shade of amber. Which gave him a very strange look but something about it was more deadly than strange.

“Well, you’re up.” He said calmly looking over Caranthir. “How are your wounds? They were pretty bad and I'm sure is causing you some discomfort.”

Caranthir ignored the question and asked, “Who are you? Where asked I?”

“Right. Introductions. You can call me Lóminndur and you are in the home of a friend of mine.” He replied.

“A friend?” He asked. “the girl who helped me?”

Lóminndur shook his head and said, “No. Not her, someone else who we know. They were kind enough to let us stay here and treat your wounds. As well as your brother's.”

“My brother's?” He asked. “Which one?”

“You should sit down before I answer that. I do have news you would not like to hear.” He said.

Caranthir growled a bit and said, “Tell me.”

Lóminndur placed his cup down and said, “Fine. We were able to get you and your brother Curufin out. One of your elder brothers, Celegorm, was killed during the battle. Luckily your other brothers did survive but for all, they know you two are dead.”

Caranthir froze a bit. “Celegorm...he's dead?” He asked as he slowly sank down to a stair. Caranthir looked up and asked, “What about Curufin? You said you got him out? How's he?”

“His wounds were far worse than yours. Right now he seems okay but with wounds like that… let’s say it normally it would kill someone. Yet, we are doing what we can and currently, he's resting in the room next to yours resting.” Lóminndur said.

“The Silmaril? What about that?” Caranthir asked.

“Gone,” Lóminndur replied. Caranthir clenched his fists in anger and slammed his arm against the wooden stairs as bad regretted it intently. He winced and held his arm but still, he bristled with anger. They didn't get the Silmaril, Celegorm died for nothing, Curufin was near death, and his other brothers thought they were dead!

“Why? Why save me or my brother?” Caranthir asked looking up at Lóminndur who took a sip from his mug.

“That's a question for you to ask someone else,” He replied.

Caranthir glared at him and asked, “Who should I ask this too?”

“The girl who helped you out. She's out but will be back later,” He replied.

Caranthir was about to argue but pain surged through him. He just sighed and said, “Fine. Can you at least tell me who you are…not your name but what you do? And who that girl is?”

“Ah. That I can do. First off, the girl is a half-elf. So I am not sure if calling her ‘girl’ is a good description. Secondary, her name is Haldarra. Lastly work for hire, hunters, thieves, spies, assassins, anything that needs to be done we will do for a price.” He said. “Yet, the four of us all have different reasons for doing this.”

Caranthir raised an eyebrow at this, he was surprised by the honest answer he had. He had more questions but most of them lead back to why help him out. Yet, instead, he asked, “Why do you do it?”

“Me? Oh. A few reasons, the main one being I despise the Valar. The more I can do to drive them crazy the better.” He said casually.

Caranthir was about to speak but he began to feel light-headed. He winced and leaned against the railing with his eyes closed. Lóminndur looked at him and sighed, he stood up and walked over to him had held out a hand. “Yeah. Your wounds are getting to you, come on. You should go back and lay down.” He said.

Caranthir found he could not protest. Yet, he moved Lóminndur’s hand away and forced himself to his feet. He swayed back and the other elf caught him. Lóminndur then took his arm and helped him up the stairs and back into his room. He led Caranthir back to the bed and Caranthir clasped into it. He groaned and pulled an arm over his head.

“You should rest,” Lóminndur said. “You definitely need it, besides if you end up hurting yourself more. Haldarra will be likely to slit my throat.”

Caranthir looked at him and blinked. “Why? Why does she care?” He asked.

Lóminndur looked at him for a few moments and then said, “That's a question you'll have to ask her. She'll be back soon, now, I have to go and see how your brother is doing.”

Caranthir nodded and closed his eyes to think. His mind was racing but the sharp pain from his wounds blocked his thoughts from going any further than coming up with questions. Such as, why would this group of mercenaries help two sons of Feanor? Did someone pay them to help out? Why did this half-elf want to help him as badly as it seemed? Why would someone he not know be concerned with his well being? This elf, Lóminndur, why did he hate Valar? He wasn't one of the Ñoldor...as a matter of fact...he mentioned there were four of them. Were where the others?

Caranthir groaned and covered his face with both arms. It truly hurt to think. He sighed a bit and shut his eyes. He didn't fall asleep but kept his eyes closed hoping to ease the dull ache in his head. He also tried just get his mind to stop. All this thinking made his head hurt even more.

He just listened to the silence in the house and tried to hear what was going on in the room next to his but it was quiet. He sighed heavily but he sat a bit when he heard a door open and closed. He then heard footsteps and then a knock on his door.

“Come in,” He called.

The door opened and Haldarra walked in. Her cloak was pulled around her and her hood was pulled over her head. She took a chair and dragged it over and sat down.

Caranthir sat up and carefully looked at her. She was a good few heard shorter than him. She seemed to be young for an elf maybe a few hundred years old. Perhaps younger, so she still could be considered a child. He also noticed her hands shaking slightly as seen sat there. She closed her hands and took a deep breath. With that, she pulled off her hood and looked at Caranthir with an unreadable expression.

Yet, Caranthir felt his jaw drop slightly. This half-elf had looked almost exactly like him. Except for a few features which reflected that of Haleth. A woman whom he loved dearly but left since he had sworn an oath and he did not want her to be harmed by it. Yet, she understood since she put her people before herself. Caranthir blinked as he looked at her, he moved slowly so he sat on the edge of the bed. Sitting right in front of her.

“Who are you?” He asked his voice quiet.

“I am Haldarra. My mother...my mother was Haleth.” She said keeping her voice steady.

Caranthir looked at her and looked down at the ground. A distant came to him, he closed his eyes for a few moments and then looked up at the half-elf who sat before him. “You're-” He began but his voice trailed off.

“I am,” She said with a nod.

Caranthir looked at her and took her hands. “Why? Why didn't your mother tell me?” He asked.

“Her place was with her people...as well as she didn't want to burden you with me and your oath.” She said.

Caranthir nodded slowly and then asked, “Why come to me now?”

“I didn’t know where you were, after-after she passed I left them leaving my people to my cousin to rule. I left to find you...I know she told me to leave you alone so I will not get hurt but...to fatanyu with it!” she muttered angrily. “A lot has happened but I found you...Atar.”

Caranthir looked at her and swallowed a bit. He really allowed himself to show or feel emotion. Yet, now he could not control the wave of emotion as he reached forward and embraced his daughter. She hugged back firmly and with a light smile. After a few moments, Caranthir sat back and said, “Well. You found me,” 


End file.
